The present invention relates to a color image readout device used in color facsimile or color copying machines more specifically, to a device which optically scans a color document to separate its picture element into red, green and blue colors, photoelectrically converting them into color signals before ouput. The invention also relates to a light source unit in a color image readout device.
In a conventional color image readout device, three fluorescent lamps (Light sources), red (R), green (G) and blue (B), are flashed sequentially to obtain a color separation signal, which is then output by a single CCD sensor. Since fluorescent lamp flux gradually reduces with time, fluorescent lamp replacement is occasionally required. In a conventional color image readout device, however, replacement is not easy and fluorescent lamps are often installed incorrectly. For example, in a conventional device, fluorescent lamps of R, G and B are replaced individually. Therefore, the relative flux of each lamp may vary due to incorrect installation or different replacement times.